


AceLu Week 2019

by LawsSword



Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLu Week 2019, Drabbles, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawsSword/pseuds/LawsSword
Summary: Some drabbles for acelu week!!





	1. Night/Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Luffy stay in on a stormy night.

Ace looked out the window of the small apartment he shared with Luffy. The night sky was overcast, not a star to be seen. The wind made the tree branches outside the window thump against the side of the apartment building. Tonight was going to be bad, Ace could tell. And Luffy still wasn't home yet. 

Lightning lit up the sky, it didn't seem to his anything, only agitate the clouds. Ace just hoped Luffy would be back soon. Being caught out in this weather would make him sick. Thunder boomed, shook the walls even and rain started to pour down. Ace considered calling Luffy just as their apartment door swung open. 

Ah, perfect timing. Luffy smiled at Ace and dropped all he had onto the couch and made his way across the living room, straight to Ace.

Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy and pulled him close. Luffy only hooked his arms around Ace's neck. Ace kissed him, capturing Luffy's lips with his own. Luffy's lips were a bit chapped but that certainly didn't matter to Ace.

Ace lifted Luffy up and pushed him onto the window seal. Luffy gasped at the cold that seeped through the t-shirt he wore as Ace pressed him against the glass. Ace bit Luffy's lip before diving his tongue into Luffy's mouth.   
Ace could taste the Smirnoff screwdriver that Luffy liked so much.

Ace pulled away. "You've been drinking?" He asked. Ace kissed Luffy's neck.

"A bit," Luffy replied, he ran his fingers through Ace's hair and tugged on his locks just a bit. 

"How much is 'a bit'?"

"Two," Luffy stated. Ace tried to determine how much that would affect Luffy. He was a bit of a lightweight. Well, he had walked in without looking absolutely smashed and Ace didn't taste the alcohol on Luffy's lips. Luffy smiled and wrapped his legs around Ace's hips.

"Why? Were you planning something?" Luffy ran his hand down Ace's chest, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

Ace rolled his eyes. "No." He kissed Luffy's neck again. Luffy made a small 'o' with his lips before pouting. Ace kissed him again. 

"Stop pouting you big baby," Ace snickered. 

"I'm not a baby!" Luffy huffed. 

"Whatever you say, babe," Ace muttered and kissed Luffy one more time before stepping back and letting Luffy down. Luffy frowned at Ace. "C'mon let's watch some of Breaking Bad before the power goes out."

"The power's gunna go out?' Luffy asked, following Ace to the couch. Ace got comfortable and Luffy sat right next to him, leaning into Ace's side.

"It's stormy outside, I wouldn't be surprised if it did," Ace said. Luffy nuzzled into Ace's neck as Ace opened up the show they were watching. 

Ace and Luffy fell asleep on the couch long before the power went out. Ace woke up to light pushing through the window. The whole world was holding its breath. 

Ace could see the stars in the night sky, even the milky way had found its place in the universe. The power had gone out over the city and the night sky was absolutely stunning. Even the storm could stop the stars. 

Call him cheesy but Ace had always thought of Luffy like he was a star. It didn't matter what he was going through, he'd smile that big toothy grin, shine like a star. And Ace has always loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though my soul may set in darkness  
It will rise in perfect light  
I have loved the stars too fondly  
to be fearful of the night  
-Sara Williams


	2. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is remembering things he tried not to regret.

****

Luffy loved the Sea. It was a simple as that. He hated that he couldn't swim in it. Envied Ace for being able to when they were kids. And then, Ace was in the same boat as he was. 

Then he wasn't. Ace belonged to the sea now. Luffy thought back to the last time he had seen Ace. Not in the war, before that. Way back in Alabasta. If he had known that would be the last time he got to spend time with Ace, well, things would have been a little different...

* * *

"Luffy!" Ace clapped Luffy's shoulder and leaned against the railing Luffy was sitting on. "Better be careful or you'll fall in."

"I won't," Luffy assured. 

"I can't rescue you," Ace replied. 

"Zoro will!" Luffy declared, smiling at Ace before looking back at the coat line of Alabasta. 

"I'm proud of you, ya know?" Ace stated, gazing out at the coastline as well. "You gathered up a great crew that you can trust." 

"Of course I did," Luffy said. "They're my friends!" Ace flipped Luffy's hat off his head and ruffled Luffy's hair. 

"It's good to know I don't have to worry about my baby brother too much anymore," Ace stated. Luffy chewed his bottom lip a bit and decided not to think at all. 

"I never needed you to protect me!" Luffy declared. 

* * *

Luffy squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, he had done enough crying over Ace. Luffy leaned back on the figurehead of the _Sunny and_ watched the choppy ocean. Luffy wished Ace wouldn't have had to protect him during that war. Luffy wished he had been stronger. But there was nothing he could do about that.

Except keep getting stronger so it never happens again. 

Maybe if he was a little faster in Impel Down things would have been different. Maybe If he hadn't wasted so much time fucking around with that Buggy guy... 

There was no use in thinking of that now. Luffy needed to make sure Ace's death wasn't in vain. He'd become the Pirate King not just for himself, but for Ace too. For his sacrifice. 

Luffy still loved the sea as much as he had back then, and even as a kid. That hadn't changed. Just like he loved Ace.

* * *

"Yeah right! I gotta remind you of Bluejam again? Or all the times I fished your sorry ass outta the river?" Ace retorted. 

Luffy shoved Ace.

"That doesn't count I was a kid and you were bigger than me!" Luffy huffed. 

"I still needed to protect my baby brother," Ace mused. 

"I wasn't a baby," Luffy puffed his cheeks up a bit and Ace laughed. 

"No, you're right, you're still a baby," Ace decided.

"HEY!" Luffy shouted. 

* * *

Luffy smiled at the memory. Luffy was sure he had loved Ace for a lot of the same reasons he loved the sea. 

Calm, beautiful, infinite

but also...

angry, harsh and magnificent. 

It intrigued and fascinated Luffy, how free were Ace and the Sea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think I love the ocean because  
it's  
calm, beautiful, infinte.  
but also  
angry, harsh and magnificent.  
and that  
intrigues  
me.  
-c.b


	3. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy drank a little too much at Sabo's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck im already late gdi stupid college classes getting in the way

Ace dropped Luffy onto the mattress. Not graceful in the least but Ace was getting impatient. That suit had to finish coming off. Luffy tugged on the tie around Ace's neck, pulling him down to Luffy's level. Ace smirked and pecked Luffy's lips.

Damn, he tastes like alcohol. Ace was sure he did too though. Shit happens when you're the best man at your brother's wedding. Luffy slid his hands into Ace's open shirt and kissed Ace neck.

"God you're so hot, Lu," Ace murmured.

"I think I'm gunna puke," Luffy replied. Ace took a moment to process that. Then he climbed off Luffy and made him stand too.

"Hey!" Luffy complained.

"If you're gunna puke it won't be on me and it sure as hell won't be on our bed." Ace dragged Luffy to the bathroom very quickly.

"I'm not that sick!" Luffy complained, leaning against the bathroom counter. Still, he swayed. Ace sighed.

He really wanted Luffy undressed and in their bed but not if he was sick and drank too much. Luffy lurched forward and puked on Ace's shoes.

"Damn it Lu!" Ace huffed and dragged Luffy to the toilet.

Now he'd have to clean that up. But first, he had to take care of his boyfriend.   
"Stay right here, alright. I'm gunna get you some water."   
  
Ace did just that. When he got back to Luffy he was puking again. Ace clicked his tongue and sat on the floor next to Luffy. He didn't forget to avoid the puddle.

"C'mon babe, drink this," Ace muttered. Luffy sat back and Ace held up a glass of water to Luffy's lips. He drank it, the whole glass.

"There you go, how are you feeling now?" Ace rubbed Luffy's back.

"Like I wanna sleep," Luffy muttered.

"You don't feel nauseous anymore?" Ace asked, rubbing Luffy's back some more. Luffy shook his head.

"Alright, let's get you to bed," Ace said, he helped Luffy to their room. Luffy flopped onto their bed and Ace pulled his shoes and jacket off. Luffy fumbled with his belt.

"What are you doing, Lu?" Ace asked.

"Pants aren't comfy," Luffy replied. Ace sighed and pushed Luffy's hands away. He undid Luffy's belt and slacks and slowly pulled them off. Ace discarded them on the floor and grabbed the small trash bin that was in their room.

Ace brought it to the side of the bed, next to Luffy. "Lay on your side, okay?" Ace said. He helped Luffy roll onto his side. "I'm going to clean up the mess you made in the bathroom, I'll be right back." Luffy nodded and Ace wen to clean up his boyfriend's puke.

Ugh. Luffy was lucky Ace was in love with him.

Once he was finished Ace went back to the bedroom. Luffy had taken his shirt off too and was now laying in just his underwear. Ace undressed and joined Luffy in bed, wrapping his arms around Luffy and hugging him close. Luffy tried to roll over to face Ace.

"Nope, you're not throwing up on me," Ace stated, trapping Luffy in the position he was in. Luffy whimpered but leaned back against Ace. Ace kissed Luffy's shoulder and held Luffy like that until they both fell asleep.

Ace woke up the next morning with Luffy curled up to his chest, Luffy was snoring and clinging onto Ace. Ace smiled and kissed the top of Luffy's head and ran his fingers through Luffy's hair.

It was still hard and crunchy from the gell Sabo had put in it yesterday. The tow certainly needed a shower. 

Luffy groaned and wrapped his arms around Ace. 

"Awake?' Ace asked. Luffy nodded. 

"Hungover?" Luffy nodded again. Ace sighed and got to his feet. His head throbbed just a bit as he moved. 

"Ace," Luffy whined, reaching out for Ace. 

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm gunna get you some pain killers and water," Ace explained. Heading to the bathroom for the much-needed drugs.

_Nothing like taking care of your hungover boyfriend, _Ace thought to himself before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Ace returned to Luffy, who had pulled the covers over his head. Ace made sure to shut the curtains before sitting down next to Luffy. 

"Sit up, babe," Ace said. Luffy groaned. 

"Sit up and take this, then I'll go get us some breakfast," Ace offered. Luffy grumbled but sat up and took the Advil and water from Ace. 


	4. Fantasy/Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has a little bit of magic.

_"Luffy, watch this," Ace muttered, hidden under the protection of the bedsheet. Ace cupped his hands into a bowl and Luffy leaned close. _

_"Back up a, you'll get burned," Ace warned. Luffy did as he said and Ace's hands lit up. A flame danced in the center of the cup Ace's hands made.   
_

_"Woah!!" Luffy gasped. Ace smiled and let the flame die out. "How'd you do that?" _

_"Magic, Lu," Ace said. _

_"I wanna do magic! Teach me!" _

_"You can't be taught, stupid! You just get it," Ace said. Luffy pouted. He got over that quickly though. _

_"Do it again!" Luffy demanded. Ace's hands lit up again. _

_"Ace," the voice of Ace's dad extinguished the flames immediately. Ace frowned and so did Luffy. Luffy hated to see his best friend upset. _

_"What?" Ace huffed. _

_"It's time to go," Roger replied. Ace sighed. _

_"See you tomorrow, Lu." Ace got up and crawled out of the fort to follow his dad. _

_\--_

"Whatcha thinking about?" Luffy asked, poking Ace's cheek. Ace smiled. He wrapped his arm around Luffy and pulled him into his lap. Luffy yelped just a bit with the sudden movement. 

"You," Ace stated, hugging Luffy close to him. Ace kissed Luffy's cheek. 

"Shishishi, like what?" Luffy asked, leaning into Ace. Ace shifted his hands around Luffy and cupped his hands the same way he had done when they were kids. 

"The first time I showed you this," Ace muttered against Luffy's ear while flames danced in his hands. Luffy pressed his palms to the back of Ace's hands. They were warm, Ace was always really warm. Luffy sighed and sunk into Ace. Resting his head on Ace's shoulder and leaning into his arms. Ace kissed the top of Luffy's head a smiled into his hair. The flame in his hands went out and Luffy took once of Ace's hand in his, tracing the lines on his palm. Ace's other hand he used to hug Luffy tighter. 

"You wanna hear something cheesy?" Luffy asked with a grin. 

"Oh god," Ace muttered. Luffy ignored him. 

"My soul," Luff said, locking his and Ace's fingers together. "Just thinks your soul is pure magic." 

"That _is _cheesy," Ace grumbled and shook his head. Still, he kissed Luffy again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my soul  
just thinks your soul  
is pure magic  
-butterflies rising


	5. "I Won't Die."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do not stand at my grave and weep."

"I won't die." 

The words echoed in Luffy's head. More like battered and rammed Luffy's skull really. Luffy stared at the gravestone in front of him. 

"I am not there. I did not die." Was scrolled in elegant cursive into the stone. Luffy hated that. Hated that Sabo and Marco had wanted to make sure that was on Ace's gravestone. 

Ace was dead. 

He lied. 

Lied to Luffy, Sabo, Marco, everyone. Luffy pressed his hand against the earth. It's not like it did anything, but Luffy found comfort in knowing Ace was beneath him. 

Despite him being in the dirt. Luffy clutched a handful of grass and bit his lip. 

_Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there, I did not die! _

Well, Luffy wasn't standing so. The wind picked up and Luffy shivered in the autumn air. He missed Ace. Missed him a lot. Luffy frowned and scooted a bit closer to the gravestone. 

"I met someone today!" Luffy said. "His name is Law, I think we're gunna be really good friends." Luffy stared at the quote on the gravestone again. He didn't expect a response, he knew he wasn't going to get one. 

"Sabo's going to purpose to Koala, he told me yesterday," Luffy continued, smiling now. "He's gunna take her to Baratie, remember, where you purposed to me?" Luffy's lip trembled. 

"I bet she'll say yes, it's pretty obvious, huh?" Luffy asked. "Sabo's nervous, he didn't say, but he can tell."

"Sabo told me you weren't nervous at all, that you knew I was gunna say yes." 

The air between Luffy and the gravestone fell silent. Luffy clutched the grass again. Those words still bouncing around in the back of his mind. 

"_I won't die."_

_"I won't die."_

_"I won't die." _

Luffy's shoulders shook. 

_I did not die!_

But he did die. He's _gone. _And it felt like Sabo had moved on. And Marco. Of fucking course they have. 

Sabo didn't lose Koala. It wasn't the same. Still, it hurt. 

"I love you," Luffy muttered. Silent tears rolled down on Luffy's face. "I love you so much." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not stand at my grave and weep,   
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.   
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.   
When you wake in the morning hush,   
I am the swift, uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circling flight.   
I am the soft starlight at night.   
Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
I am not there, I did not die!   
-Mary Frye


	6. Ghosts/Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is determined to see Luffy's dream through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> latelatelatelate sorry!! :/

Ace watched Luffy. He was sitting on the head of his ship. _Thousand Sunny. _Ace thought that fit Luffy well. Ace smiled as Luffy started rocking his feet side to side.

Luffy seemed Happy and Ace was glad about that. Ace joined Luffy on the figurehead. Luffy couldn't see him but that didn't matter much to Ace.

Luffy stretched, leaning back against the figurehead and looking up at the sky.   
Ace silently sat next to him.

"What are you off to next, Lu?" Ace wondered out loud. Luffy bolted upright and look straight at Ace.

Ace fear Luffy could see him. But Luffy was definitely looking beyond Ace. Luffy shook his head and looked forward.

"Must have been in my head," Luffy muttered. Ace frowned. Ace only wanted to stick around long enough to see Luffy fulfill his dream. After that, well who knows. There was some sort of afterlife Ace had avoided.

But Luffy could hear him, occasionally, sometimes Ace felt like Luffy could even see him. And if that were the case maybe Ace really shouldn't stick around.

Ace was kinda surprised that Brook couldn't see him. Or if he did, pretended not to. Luffy glanced behind him. His crew, at least the ones that were on deck, where a distance away and occupied.

"I think I'm really close to becoming the Pirate King, Ace!" Luffy stated with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Ace asked.

"The grand line was around seven islands I think, so it should take that much to get to Rafael, right? We've already been to 4! Or was it 5?" Luffy wondered, trying to count on his fingers. "Ah, it doesn't matter, we're still really close!"

"Yeah, you are," Ace agreed. "But you still got a long ways to go."

"I bet if you were here I could beat you up now! That's how much stronger I've gotten!" Luffy stated.

Ace only scoffed and moved to shove Luffy. His hand fell through Luffy though. Luffy wiped his head around in Ace's direction.

Luffy rubbed his arm.

"It still feels like you're here ya'know?" Luffy muttered. He pulled his knees under his chin.

"I am," Ace muttered with a sigh. "I am, Luffy." Ace stood and ruffled Luffy's hair just as the wind picked.

"Life is for the living," Ace reminded himself. As he climbed down from the figurehead. He should check on Marco too, it's been a few months. "And death is for the dead..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is for the living  
Death is for the dead  
Let life be like music   
and death a note unsaid  
-Langston Hughes


	7. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings in the Acelu household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where to go with this one but i tried so here ya go!

Luffy stretched with his shoulders and ankles popping. Ah, that felt nice. Ace grumbled incoherently under him.

"Morning Ace!" Luffy chirped. Ace grumbled some more but hugged Luffy tight against him.

"I don't speak caveman, Ace," Luffy huffed.

"Good morning," Ace muttered into the pillows, just a little bit more coherently than he had before.

"That's better! What's for breakfast? I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Lu." Ace mumbled. "Can't we just lay in bed for a few hours?"

"That's not fun," Luffy huffed. "I wanna move around, go somewhere! But mostly eat." 

"Just a few more minutes then?" Ace pleaded, still with his eyes closed and still, hugging Luffy tight. 

"Mm, okay but only a few minutes," Luffy conceded, hugging Ace and nuzzling into his broad chest. 

Ace sighed into Luffy's hair and squeezed him in his arms. "Love you." 

"Love you more!" Luffy grinned wide and looked up at Ace. Ace chuckled and shook his head. 

"That's impossible," Ace said in full confidence. 

"Nuh-uh!" Luffy argued. 

"Oh, definately." Ace assured just in time for the jingle of his ringtone to interrupt. 

"Got it!" Luff reached over Ace to grab the phone, almost elbowing Ace in the nose. 

"Hiya, Sabo!" Luffy chirped. 

"Luffy? Where's Ace?" Sabo asked. 

"Right here." Luffy passed the phone to Ace. 

"Hey," Ace said. He talked with Sabo for a few minutes while Luffy drew circles over his chest.

"Times up!" Luffy shouted when Ace finally hung up. 

"Uh-huh," Ace said, promptly pushing Luffy off of him and sitting up. "We're meeting Sabo for breakfast." Ace leaned over and kissed Luffy's lips

"Oh! Where?" 

"Not telling, get dressed." Ace walked his bare ass over to the dresser he and Luffy shared. Luffy watched as Ace dug through the drawers to find some clean clothes. 

"Getting dressed means putting clothes on, not staring at me." Ace glanced over his shoulder after pulling clean underwear on. Luffy sighed and got out of bed. 


End file.
